Noel's Story
by Dauntlessfire46
Summary: Noel Moreno is a Candor-born girl, ready to change her life. Being honest all the time is just not her thing. She wishes for adventure and freedom. Follow her through her initiation in the faction system. Tris and Four are in this story they just aren't the main characters, in case you were wondering. Please just give this story a chance!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys this is a new story! I hope you like it. I just kinda wrote it on a limb. It might be updated more than my other story but I have no idea. I'm sure you all know my story if you follow my other fanfic. This is Noel's story. She is going through the initiation process with new friends and people. She is kind of like me I guess you could say. This is probably what I would do if I were living in post-war Chicago. I really hope you guys like this fanfic! Reviews are honestly everything to me. I need you guys reviews to keep me going. I use them to make my fanfics better so they mean a lot to me.**

**~Kat**

Today is the day, my aptitude test. I'm beyond nervous. This is the test that supposedly will decide the rest of my life. I know I won't stay in Candor. The honesty kills me. But I have learned to be a good liar. And knowing when people are lying definitely comes in handy.

"Honey are you coming?" I hear my mom yell from downstairs.

"Yes mom, be right there," I yell back. I pull my black and white striped dress down a little further, trying to look not so slutty. Taking a quick look in the mirror and sigh. My wavy brown hair turns into curls at the bottom. The little bit of mascara and eyeliner I wear makes my blue green-eyes pop. They are the only thing that is semi-pretty about me. I'm shorter than most 16 year old girls in our school. I'm only about 5'1.

"Sweetheart! Hurry up! You're going to miss the bus!" I bolt down the stairs and grab an apple from the kitchen.

"Bye mom, love you," I say and kiss her cheek dragging my twin brother out the door with me.

"Ow Noel you're hurting my arm!" he screeches.

"Sorry Alex," I say and let go of his arm. The bus passes us and stops at the bus stop in front of us. I put all my energy into sprinting to make it to the bus. I grab the handle of the bus and pull myself in, out of breath. Alex pulls himself onto the bus seconds after I do, also out of breath. I look around for a seat and an Abnegation boy gets out of his seat and offers it to me. He is extremely handsome with dark brown hair and deep green eyes.

"Oh no, its okay. You can sit. I'll stand," I say with a slight blush on my face.

"No, no, I insist, please sit," he says in an Abnegation manner. Alex takes his seat before I can say anything more. I send him a look and he just glares at me.

"He offered his seat," he whisper yells at me. I don't talk to him for the rest of the bus ride. Once we get a school I hurriedly get off the bus without looking at Alex. I can hear him running after me and he grabs my arm.

"What do you want?" I say, hoping I sound cold.

"Are you really that mad at me?"

"Maybe," I say and pull my arm out of his grasp. I heard to my first class but don't really pay attention. My hands are sweating like a pig. I mention this to my friends. Melissa says she feels the same. Travis says he doesn't care because he already knows where he is going but won't tell us. The rest of my classes don't go by fast enough. I just wanna get the test over with. Not soon enough, we're sitting in the cafeteria and people are being called up to take their tests.

"Noel Moreno," a woman in all black says with a smile. I stand up and follow her while I hear Alex's name being called by a man in grey.

"Why are you doing aptitude tests?"

"Why not?" she answers.

"I don't know. It seems like an Abnegation job."

"It is." She doesn't say anymore so neither do I. She brings me into a room and tells me to sit in a silver dentist looking chair.

"Drink this," she says.

"Why?" She sighs.

"It's how you enter the simulations."

"How do you watch?"

"I have wires," she says and holds up a wire.

"Oh," I say simply and drink the weird looking liquid. I cough a little before the world fades.

-Page Break-

I see the school cafeteria but instead of the normal tables there is only one. There are two baskets, one has a hunk of cheese and the other, a knife.

"Choose," a woman's voice says.

"What, why?"

"Choose!" she says harsher this time. I grab the knife and hear a door squeak. A large dog with pointed teeth comes out. It snarls at me. It wouldn't be smart to try to attack it. It's too big for me. It would kill me before I could kill it. I think I read in some book that they could smell fear. So don't be scared Noel. I dropped the knife trying to show it that I was weak and not worth it. Hopefully it wouldn't attack me because now I'm completely defenseless. It comes closer to me and growls. I slowly drop to the ground and sit. It nuzzles its nose into my arm. I jump a little and it backs off but then comes back. I rub behind its ears and hear a small child's scream.

"Puppy!"

I see the dog snap its head up and get into a fighting stance. It looks ready to pounce. I put my hand on the dog's back. It turns to me and growls slightly and then stops. It nuzzles it face back into me and I slowly pet it. The scene changes and I'm on a bus. There are no open seats so I just stand.

A man next to me says, "have you seen this man before," and puts a newspaper in my face. I feel like I might have seen him before. Candor has trained me to be honest but this man looks violent and might turn on me if I did say I knew him.

"I'm sorry, I don't know him."

"Are you sure? You could save me," he says and grabs my shoulders.

"I'm very sorry but I don't know him."

-Page Break-

I'm suddenly back in the room with the Dauntless woman.

"That was interesting," she says with a blank face.

"What does that mean?"

"You're test result was inconclusive. Your results were more than one faction."

"What? This is supposed to tell me what to do!"

"Well your results were Dauntless, Amity, Erudite, and Abnegation. I'm not sure how you didn't get Candor since that is your current faction. You got Dauntless by picking the knife, Amity by saving the girl peacefully instead of hurting the dog, Erudite by thinking about your strategy, and Abnegation by actually saving the little girl. You're Divergent. You can't tell anyone. It's dangerous. I'll tell your brother that you went home sick. Just go home and think."

I leave the room in a state of shock and start to walk home. I knew I wouldn't get Candor. I'm not honest enough. I wouldn't mind going to Dauntless. That would be kind of fun actually. Amity is too happy for me, with their songs and things. I don't think I would pass Erudite initiation, I'm not smart enough. Abnegation is extremely boring and bland to me. By the time I get home, I know where I'm going to go.

**Please review guys! It means so much to me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to post the second chapter tonight so you could get a good feel for it. I personally hope that you will be dragged into this fanfic by this chapter. It is totally longer than the first one. This is most definitely what I would do if I was her. I can relate because I have a little sister too. But she is annoying as hell. I hope you like this!**

**~Kat**

I wake up in the morning before my alarm, completely nervous. I may know where I'm going to go but I'm still nervous. I'm not sure if I can leave my parents and my little sister Skyla. I decide to get up now and get in the shower. As I wash my hair, I think about what Alex will choose. I think he could pick Dauntless. I almost hope he does. That would make my choice easier.

I finish my shower and get out, wrapping a fluffy towel around me. I do my normal makeup but add a little bit more eyeliner. I think that it makes me look a little more Dauntless, or so I hope. I decide to wear a dress with a black top and a white skirt. It only goes to about my mid-thigh. Thankfully they decided to allow us to bring a small bag with personal items.I wear my little diamond stud earring that my mother gave me so I have something to remember her by. I grab a gold bangle that my dad gave me for my birthday one year and put it in my bag with a few of my other personal things. I wear a pair of black flats from Melissa. I take a necklace from Travis that he gave me when we were dating and put it in my bag. He was my first kiss after all.

I step out of my room with my bag and head down to the kitchen. My mom is making toast, bacon, and eggs with my little sister. My mom sees the bag and looks slightly sad but quickly covers it up.

"Sissy!" my sister screams and hugs my legs.

"Hey Skyla," I say with a little laugh. My mom hands me a breakfast sandwich as Alex walks down the stairs. He also has a bag. My mother frowns slightly as she hands him a sandwich. We sit in silence as we eat. I know my mother is sad about us leaving. I doubt that Skyla knows what's happening. My dad had to leave early for work so he won't know that we left until he gets home tonight.

We start to head to the choosing ceremony in my mom's car. I'm so nervous and sweating like crazy. I keep wiping my hands on my dress. Once we get there, Alex and I are taken to the part with the other 16 year olds. We're arranged in backwards alphabetical order but Alex is in front of me to pick. I guess they change it to alphabetical once you get to same last names. The ceremony starts and all the leaders give little speeches. Then they start calling names. I don't really pay attention until they call Alex's name. I watch him go up to the stage and sling his bag over his shoulder. He takes the knife and cuts his hand, sprinkling his blood into the bowl of hot coals. The Dauntless cheer.

Dauntless. He picked Dauntless. I smile at this. They call my name and I head up. I quickly cut my hand and let my blood fall into the Dauntless bowl. The Dauntless cheer once again. I smile as I walk over to them.

After everyone chooses, the Dauntless start to run down the stairs. I'm shocked at first but then start to run next to Alex. We run out to the trains.

We've have to jump onto a train! Well this is going to be fun. The Dauntless borns start running and use the handles to pull themselves into the train cars. I run along the train car and try to imitate them but I'm not strong enough to pull myself in. A boy in grey pulls me in.

"Thanks," I say and smile at him. "Hey you're that kid from the bus the other day."

"Yea that's me," he says with a smile creeping onto his face.

"I'm Noel."

"Theodore"

"I'm going to call you Theo," I say and he smiles. His smile reaches his green eyes, making them shine. I feel the train going higher. Someone says we have to jump onto one of the buildings. I feel my eyes go wide. I look over at Theo and his are doing the same.

"Together?" I ask him.

"Sure," he says and smiles slightly. I grab his hand and pull him towards the edge of the car.

"They're starting to jump." I pull him towards the other side of the train car so we have room to run.

"Ready?" He nods. I squeeze his hand and start to run. We both jump at the same time. I lose his hand in the air but see him land a few feet away from me. I stand and brush the gravel from my dress. Alex is a few feet from Theo and is also standing. I walk over to Theo and pull him up. He smiles gratefully.

"Where's the entrance to Dauntless?" an Erudite asks. I'm wondering the same thing. A man with a lot of face piercings and greasy black hair points to the edge of the roof, opposite the one we just landed on.

"Down there." I look at Theo and he looks at me at the same time.

"You made us jump onto a roof from a moving train and now you want us to jump off the roof into a hole that may or may not have any kind of safety?" I ask shocked.

"Yup. Have fun." He steps aside allowing us to look into the hole. I don't see anything but there has to be a net or something down there. They wouldn't let us all jump to our deaths.

"Come on Theo. Let's go," I whisper.

"Um I think I'll let you go first," he says with nervousness clear in his voice.

"There has to be something to land on down there. They wouldn't let us jump to our deaths. Let's do it." I pull him towards the edge whether he wants to go or not. I push him onto the ledge before me and then stand on it too. I grab his hand and jump, pulling him with me. I hear him scream on the way down but I'm enjoying it too much to scream.

I feel a net dig into my back as we land. I look over at Theo and he looks frazzled. Someone pulls me off the net. I see a man whom is way taller than me. He has dark brown hair and blue eyes. A woman is standing next to me, pulling Theo off the net. She's about the same height as me but maybe slightly taller. She shares a look with the man before he starts talking.

"Welcome to Dauntless. What are your names?" the man asks us.

"Um, I'm Noel and this is Theo," I say still slightly reeling from the jump.

"First jumpers: Noel and Theo!" he shouts. They usher us to stand by a wall as a scream echoes off the walls around us. It is cut short when the person lands on the net with an oof. The man pulls Alex off the net and I laugh. Of course my brother would scream on the way down.

He walks over to us with a scowl on his face.

"Stop laughing at me Noel." This only makes me laugh harder. Theo joins in slightly before being shut up by Alex's glare. After about 20 minutes everyone has jumped.

"Transfers with Six and I, and Dauntless-born with Christina and Will!" the man who pulled me off the net says. Alex, Theo, and I walk over towards them.

"My name is Four and this is Six. We will be your instructors for your initiation."

"Does everyone have a number for a name here?" I mutter, apparently slightly louder than I meant. Four walks over to me and leans down to get into my face.

"Do you have a problem with our names?" he says in a scary calm voice.

"N-no sir."

"Good." He backs away and goes to stand back by Six. I'm shell-shocked. Maybe I picked the wrong faction. Out of the ones I could've picked, I picked the one that I was most likely to fail in.

"Are you okay?" Theo whispers to me. I nod slightly.

"Nice going Christmas freak," some Erudite boy whisper-yells at me.

"Follow us," Six says and walks towards a set of double doors, Four at her heels. We do as she says and follow her through the doors and into a large cavern-looking room.

"This is the Pit," Four says over his shoulder. Shops line the walls of the Pit. Some have clothes, others with tattoos and piercings. I knew I was going to get a lot of tattoos and my nose pierced. I wanted to look as dauntless as possible since I don't naturally look Dauntless. They lead us through the Pit and into a hallway. We arrive at a door labeled "TRANSFER DORM." They ushered us into the room. Inside there were ten beds with a door that I assumed led to the bathroom.

"This will be where you live during initiation. Yes, boys and girls so don't even ask," Four says as he walks towards the front of the group.

"The breakfast hall opens at six o'clock every morning. Training starts at eight every morning. Be there or you'll be joining the factionless. And we won't miss you. Everyday you will have to training sessions, one in the morning and one after lunch. You will have an hour for lunch. After training you will have two hours to do as you please. It is recommended that you spend this time training on your own. However you may do what you will have points to spend in the Pit. You will get one hundred to start with. Spend them wisely. We will provide you with one set of training clothes but you might need more. You will have to decide," Six says.

I know that I'm getting more clothes. And definitely a dress. I don't need any makeup since I brought all my own stuff. I also have a few pairs of black leggings that I can wear. I need shirts though. All of my shirts had white in them and I didn't want to bring them.

Four and Six tell us that we have the next few hours to ourselves before lights out. I immediately know that I'm shopping. And getting a tattoo and my nose pierced.

"Theo let's go shopping," I say excitedly.

"Ok I guess we can."

"Yay!'

"Ow. Geez that was right in my ear."

"Sorry," I mutter as I pull him out the door with my new card, stocked with points. I pull him into a girl's clothing store.

"Okay you have to help me find stuff to wear. I want to look as dauntless as possible."

I pull out a couple of tank tops, v-necks, and regular t-shirts. I grab a pair of black jeans and some black shorts. Some of them have studs, some have chains, some just running shorts. I make sure I get some nice lingerie just in case there's some kind of crazy party. I grab a pair of black running shoes for training.

"I'm going to go try these on. Be right back Theo."

About ten minutes later I come out of the dressing room with all of the clothes I picked out fitting. I buy them all. I have about 40 points left to get a tattoo and my nose pierced.

"Alright Theo, let's get you some clothes now." We leave and head across the Pit to a men's clothing store. I don't think Theo knows what to buy so I pick out some stuff for him. I grab him some muscle shirts, loose cargo pants, and some basketball shorts. I find a couple pairs of black jeans and black t-shirts. I push him into the dressing room with a large stack of clothes. He comes out a few minutes later saying that all the clothes fit.

"Yay!" I squeal. Theo buys them all. We both by bags to put all our things in even though we both brought bags with us. I know all my stuff won't fit in my small bag though.

"Ok so now we have to get tattoos," I say, trying not to squeal. I know exactly what I want. And I know I'm getting more than one. And more than one piercing.

"Theo what are you going to get for your tattoo?"

"I'm going to get part of the Abnegation manifesto on my arm."

"Ooh fun."

We open the doors to the tattoo parlor and I can feel my eyes widen with excitement. I see the woman who did my aptitude test and walk over to her.

"We would like to get tattoos."

"Okay let me get you setup." She sends Theo over to a man covered in tattoos.

"Okay Noel, what would you like?" she asks me while getting out a tattoo gun and alcohol wipes.

"Well I'd like more than one." She nods. "I would like a pair of angel wings on my back to start with."

"Okay I'll start with that one and then you can tell me what you want next." She has me lay down on my chest on a table and take off my shirt.

"You're going to have to unbutton your bra so here's a towel to wrap around that area so you're not flashing anyone," Tori says while handing me a towel. I put it in front of my breasts and around the sides. I hope I'm not showing anything.

I feel a slight sting on my back as she starts. I eventually start to doze off, the feeling in my back becoming relaxing. The buzzing on my back eventually stopped and I startled slightly.

"Okay Noel, I'm going to wrap you up and then you're good to go. Tomorrow you can put on this cream and take off the wrap. But leave it on for tonight. You should be all good if you put on the cream tomorrow," Tori says.

"Okay thank you."

"What would you like next?"

"I would like the word 'animus' in cursive on my chest." Tori draws out my design and then repeats the process from before. This tattoo doesn't take as long.

"Noel, you already know what you have to do right? I don't need to repeat it right?"

"No I'm good."

"Okay, is there anything else I can do for you today?" Tori asks as she puts the tattoo gun and her other supplies away.

"Well I want to get my nose pierced and a spike through my ear."

"Definitely going full dauntless today, aren't we?"

I laugh and nod. Tori quickly pierces my nose and gets a gauge through my ear for the spike. I pick out a black jeweled spike to go into it. Tori tells me how to take care of my ears so they don't get infected. It's basically the same process as the tattoos but I have to use a liquid disinfectant for slightly longer.

**Don't forget to review!**

**~Kat**


End file.
